User talk:173.24.61.110
Welcome Hi, welcome to Phineas and Ferb Fanon. Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Phin68 page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Phin68 (Talk) 00:33, November 25, 2009 iIsabella Dude, that is genius!!!!! Randompnfnerd, but call me Daisy 03:53, February 27, 2010 (UTC) I feel uncomfortable not knowing what to call you. What can I call you? Daisy 01:35, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Is your name not Katrina??? Daisy {We Are The World!!} 21:58, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Oh, sorry!! I was reading it and I saw a part of the script like this: "Ferb: *says someting* I sabella:*says something*" so, I fixed it so it read like this: "Ferb: I don't remember what he said Isabella: something" The "I" was left on Ferb's line , so I just changed it so it could be in "Isabella" You get me?? Well, here's the link so you can view the change, right here. The best iIsabella match-up is obviously Phineas and Isa!!(Freddy and Carly!!) I have no idea what ther necklace does.... --Daisy (I wuvv Ferby!!) (UTC) What's the meaning of this, unregistered contributor? iCarly's my 8th fave show, and plus I have a mystery to solve! Why copying from iCarly for iIsabella? HUH? --Christinahorst.2018 23:03, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Don't listen to Christina, she's a bit mean to people. I'm sorry I couldn't reply to you, I was locked out of my account, so this is my new account. --Daisy56 23:13, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Spring Break Over here, spring break ended on Sunday. I went to Mexico, and it WAS AWESOMISTIC!!! I played as Daisy XD on Mario Kart. I love your new story!!! So, how was your spring break? --[[User:Daisy56|'Daisy Helloz?']] 01:04, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Coolz!!! So you have two weeks of summer vacation up there? Or did barely begin? Anyhow, I read both ICan't Control Myself and The Gem of Life, which were totally awesome!!! I also kinda like Seddie, but Canieas would be messed-up and illegal in most of the U.S. So, what exactly is a secret knower? Oh, and I love how you said that Isa is from New Mexico! -Daisy56 02:09, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Twilight I'm okay with Twilight, but I don't choose sides because here in Houston, the girls literally fight against sides. So yeah...... --Daisy Helloz? 01:17, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Gem of Life Cool story!!! --Daisy Helloz? 21:19, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Last Puppet Bender? Okayz......Katara is COOL!! So are the Chipettes. Hey did you use to watch Teen Titans? Have you ever read the Maximum Ride series? I know, sorry for the so many Qs.... --Daisy Helloz? 21:36, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Maximum Ride Maximum Ride is a young adult series by James Patterson. It follows young Maximum Ride (who's a girl by the way.) who tries to protect the Flock, a bunch a kids who include her that are 98%human, 2% bird (which results in giving them wings.) They escape the School, a top-secret facility that mutated them. They're on the run from human-wolf mutants called Erasers, which plan to kill them. It's a really good series, but it ''is ''a young adult series, so if you're younger than 12, I don't recommend it to you. Also, a movie's gonna come out about it. the director that directed Twilight is going to direct it. --Daisy Helloz? 00:40, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ? I honestly have no idea what you are talking about. I only put my character in there, I didn't delete anyone else's. Not that I know of at least. I am sorry if you think I did, but I swear I did not. Disneygirl94 17:18, April 11, 2010 (UTC)DG Your Account I'm soooooooo freakin' sorry I haven't been replying your messages, it's a long story, but Kat, you don't need an e-mail to get an account. That's optional, which means you can join right now!! PLEASE DO IT!! --Sam Sparks!!!! Blah blah blah CARBON FOOTPRINT!! 22:01, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Hewy! Hi! I'm the creator of Phineas Gets Amnasia! I got a new account and about the Part 3 Scene 2 since someone actually asked for it it will come up soon :) ~Hyper